


Names ♥

by Princess_Kala



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kala/pseuds/Princess_Kala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little prompt  surrounding Dick and Dami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names ♥

Dick ~~Grayson and Damian Wayne~~

 

~~Dick Wayne and Damian Wayne~~

~~Dick Grayson and Damian Grayson~~

~~Dick Grayson Wayne and Damian Grayson Wayne~~

~~Dick Wayne Grayson and Damian Wayne Grayson~~

Dick Grayson~Wayne and Damian Grayson~Wayne♥ 

 

 


End file.
